Power of the Blood Leech
The Power of the Blood Leech (血液の力, "Chihiru no Chikara") is an exclusive expression for those who have gained the trust and power of the leeches residing in Oracle Swamp. The main powers therein revolve around the production of deadly poisons, a symbiotic attachment to the species and the power to siphon chakra at incredibly, unyielding rates. One can only obtain this strength through a symbiosis ritual with the leeches in authority of the swamp. Although it does not always include it, Leech Sage Mode may be a benefit of this attribute. 'Overview' Like the medicinal leech Hirudo medicinalis, those with this power can naturally repair their CNS following injury. Considering the low infiltration of blood cells in this process, the leech CNS is studied to specify the activation mechanisms of only resident microglial cells. Through ones body, like a leech, a numbing agent can be produced that greatly reduces the experience of pain and can be used alternatively to cause a person to lose the feeling in effected body parts for an extended period of time. This material can even be produced in the blood. The microglia in one's body produce a defense against nervous system intrusion natural in leeches, therefore making them immune to genjutsu and mental intrusion. 'Leech Tongue' The Leech Tongue (蛭舌, "Hirushita", English TV; "Segmented Tongue") is a result of years of experimenting on "willing" patients. Chūkode successfully completed the dangerous procedure of turning his own tongue into a living leech. Although appearing as a regular tongue when he needs it to, the segmented organ can extend and grapple onto opponents several meters out at the blink of an eye, even holding the ability to absorb chakra and moisture from a target's body. When he opens his mouth and allows his tongue to "breathe", it can sense chakra in a mile radius around him. 'Chakra and Blood Absorption' In true leech fashion, those with this attribute can absorb chakra at an alarming, indefatigable rate that outmatches even that of Samehada. The absorption is so quick and robust that sometimes it is as though the victim is being battered physical, their body trashing about in the direction of the siphoning. What is also true is that the absorption has been shown to be done by simply having a connection with an individual or thing; standing on the same ground in a certain radius will use the ground as a medium to suck ones chakra from them. If one should stand still and form the concentration seal, they can draw in chakra from the area around them without touching an individual, though it requires absolute stillness similar to gathering senjutsu chakra. Leeches are known for the insatiable hunger for blood. Upon physical contact with an enemy, leeches are able to adhere her skin onto their opponent's and absorb their blood into themselves at alarming rates, leaving their enemies as dried up husks. Upon completion, It is, however, necessary to then expel the excess blood. 'Also See' * Power of the White Snake * Leech Sage Mode * Leech Sludge Metamorphosis * Leech Queen: Bitter Acid Blood Cleanse Technique * Purification Technique 'Trivia' * Although it appears as such, this is not a jutsu; it is a cluster of learned adaptations and experimentation revolving around leeches. * The blood absorption was inspired by Okoi from Basilisk.